


The Love of a Prince

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, angst if you squint, canon divergence - The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: After the Battle of The Five Armies, Sage finds herself falling in love with the King's nephew Kili, but does he love her as well?





	The Love of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Did a rewatch of the Hobbit films and....hoh boy did I need to write this and fix some canon

I can still scarcely believe these past few months. Frist, I’m saving the life of a…rather attractive…dwarf, then Lkketown was destroyed by dragon fire, forcing the town to flee to the ruins of the city of Dale. Then, the great battle. Dwarves, elves, orcs, and men all fighting over the Lonely Mountain. Somehow, the armies had prevailed against the orcs, and now the dwarves ruled once again under the mountain, under King Thorin. And that had been the biggest surprise of all. After hearing how I had saved the dwarf, HIS NEPHEW, from the orc’s poison, I was hired to be healer of the royal dwarven kingdom; a position which I gladly accepted.

Dwarves with a human healer. I still do not believe it. They’re an interesting race, but wonderful none the less. They eat well, drink plenty, though maybe a bit reckless. For example, that dwarf, whose name I now know to be Kili, has come to see me more times than I can count. Always something sprained or bleeding or broken. But every time I do see him, my heart flutters. His long braided black hair framing a chiseled jaw line perfectly. With piercing emerald eyes that made my knees shake. And a voice that sounded like thunder on a summer’s ever. He always seemed very interested in me, like why I kept my hair so short or what I enjoyed doing when I wasn’t healing. To which I laughed and told him I was always healing people. But I told him I also enjoyed sewing in the spare time I did have, and reading as well.

It seemed I was seeing him once a week for something or another and I hated to admit, I was developing an attraction to him. I knew it could never happen, but I could still dream. The weekly day came where I expected to see him, and I did. He sat at my healer’s table and we chatted amicably about things, the city of Dale rebuilding, of the new influx of dwarves from the south come to join their kin. But he spoke to me, worry laced in his voice.

“My lady Sage, I cannot help but to notice the sadness in your eyes.”

“Oh, it’s nothing my prince.” I replied, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Please,” he took my hand in his and I felt my face flush “Tell me what could possibly ail a healer, and I will take care of it.” He held my hand tightly and I felt tears form in my eyes.

“Oh, my prince, if only you could.” I let the tears fall before I finally admitted “My prince, I fear…I fear I’ve grown rather fond of you. And I know this love could never be, but you ask what ails me, and that is it.” I sniffled a little and turned away from him, expecting him to laugh at me or run to tell his uncle and have me banished, but there was only silence behind me. Until finally, I heard him stand and he gripped my hand again. I looked at him, and he stood there, smiling that beautiful smile of his.

“Lady Sage, I cannot begin to tell me how happy you have made me by sharing this. Because I must also admit, I have grown rather fond of you as well. Why do you think I have come to see you so often?” He chuckled and I did as well, wiping the tears away.

“Oh, I thought you were merely reckless.”

“Well, I may be that, but it is truly because I love seeing your dark hair, bright blue eyes, and heavenly smile.” He said, making me blush again and I suddenly hated my tall stature. I leaned down and Kili met my lips with his, kissing me with such passion I had never experienced before. When I pulled away reality tried to sink in

“But my prince,”

“Kili, please.” He said, squeezing my hand.

“Kili. Surely your uncle, the king, would object to this.” I worried, but Kili laughed.

“Sage, beloved darling, if my uncle can take a male hobbit as his private consort, I’m sure he would not object to my love of a human woman. Especially one who saved not only mine but his own life.” My eyes widened as I processed what he said

“You don’t mean…”

“I do indeed. I was walking the halls one sleepless night, thinking of you, I might add, when I passed by my uncles chambers and I heard the unmistakable sounds of King Thorin and Bilbo Baggins rutting like beasts.” I found myself flabbergasted at this, to which Kili laughed.

“Fret not my lady. Their relationship is not unknown, it is merely not publicly announced.” Kili pressed a kiss to the palm of my hand. Before I could respond, I found myself being scooped into Kili’s arms and thrown over his shoulders.

“My prince!” I started to object but found he delivered a harsh slap upon my arse.

“I told you to call me by name. I’ve waited long enough to have you in my chambers, I will wait no longer.” I shut my eyes as he walked through the royal halls of Erebor, but along the way I heard various members of the former company giving Kili approving words, and I swear I heard King Thorin call out

“Try not to break the young lass, we still need a healer.” I laughed in disbelief as I realized that he had all but just given his blessing to us.

When we arrived at Kili’s chambers, I landed on my back on a soft luxurious bed and I marveled at my surroundings. Though my chambers were lovely, they were meagre compared to his. Kili quickly stripped himself of his tunic, revealing a muscled and hairy chest. He leaned down to kiss me but I put a hand to his chest.

“KIli, I must confess a few things to you.”

“Can’t it wait, dorzada?” He replied, his hands tugging at my bodice.

“I’m afraid it can’t.” Kili met my eyes and pulled back.

“Why is that sadness in your eyes again?” He sat next to me on the bed, taking my hands and holding them tight.

“Well, you see, I am not a maiden.” Kili raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. “And I cannot give you heirs.” Kili still said nothing. “You see, I was once married. A local fisher’s son, nice enough, kept food on the table, said nice words to me. He was my first. But after 2 years of trying, we were unable to conceive children. And this caused a riff. Especially when I went through some illness that took away my monthly woman’s blood. We had thought I was pregnant, but…I was not. I cannot conceive children. He called me useless and left me alone.” Kili looked at me, my eyes filling with tears as I feared I would lose him before he was really ever mine. But instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

“Amrâl, I want you not because I think you are a maiden or because I expect sons. I love you for your kind heart, your quick wit, and your strong words. I am nowhere near in succession for the throne, Fili and his wife are already expecting their second child. The line of Durin is not easily broken. And I am not so superficial to demand my love be virginal. All I ask is you love me in return.” The tears flowed now not from sadness, but from happiness, and we leaned in to each other and our lips met with a passion as bright and hot as dragon fire.

I felt his hands grabbing at my bodice and my own reached up to tangle in his silky hair, but instead one hand grabbed at my wrist.

“Ah ah, little girl. Not yet, I want my chance to explore your beautiful curves before you touch me. Scoot up on the bed.” I bit my lip at his mention of my curves. One thing I admired about dwarves, the more heavyset the women, the better. And I was plenty heavy set, with thick thighs and a rounded stomach.

I moved up so my head was at the pillow, he undid the laces of bodice, pushing it off my waist, and then pulling the shirt up over my head, exposing my breasts and I heard him growl in his chest. He lowered his head to suck at bite at my left breast, no doubt leaving marks and bruises while his hand played with the other. I once again reached my hands up to grab at his hair, but his eyes met mine, ablaze with lust and dominance.

“I’ve already warned you once. If I have to tell you again, I shall bring you over my knee and bring my hand down on that luscious arse of yours until you’ve learned your lesson. Am I understood?”

“Yes, my prince.” He smiled at that.

“Good girl.” Then went back to sucking and playing with my nipples, before moving down my body, over my stomach and between my legs. He bunched my skirt up and pulled my undergarments down, exposing my cunt. “Mahal,” he breathed “You are simply drenched, my love.” And before I could say anything, he dove his head ‘neath my bunched-up skirt, licking and sucking at me like a starving man. His tongue laved over my clit as he pushed two fingers into me, slowly rubbing over that special spot I’d only ever found once. I bucked my hips off the bed, moaning low and wanting it never to stop. He pulled his head up, his finger continuing their ministrations and gave me a sly wink, making me moan again.

“My darling seems to be a rather loud one. Good, your moans are music to my ears.”

“Ki..kili, my prince…” I felt my climax building but could not find the words to tell him.

“I know, little girl. Cum. Cum for your prince.” He stroked his fingers faster and harder, returning his mouth’s attentions to my clit and I did as he commanded, arching my back off the bed and curling my toes at the feeling.

He kept licking and sucking as I rode out the waves of pleasure, and when I finally felt my pleasure receding, I was face to face again with the dwarf who I could only describe as angelically beautiful. Emerald eyes shining and his facial hair slightly glistening with my juices.

But between my legs I could feel his cock pressing against me.

“Say the words, ibinê. Tell me what you want.”

“Please, Kili, amrâl. I need you. I’m yours, please take me.” I begged.

Kili smiled down at me. “I will never let you go, rakl.” He kissed me again, and this time, did not protest when I wrapped my arms around him, raking my nails down his back as he thrust his cock deep within me. The feeling was better than anything I’d ever felt before. A full feeling with every nerve on edge, but in the best way possible. Everything was still sensitive from my last climax, so it was not long before I was approaching my second. Kili thrusted his hips harder, reaching a hand again to rub at my clit, making everything feel even better. HE leaned down and starting kissing and sucking at my neck, no doubt leaving bruises and marks for everyone to see. AS if he could sense my thoughts, he chuckled in a low voice.

“These marks ibine, show that you are mine. And mine alone. My treasure, my princess and, in the privacy of my chambers,” he whispered close to my ear “My perfect little whore. Mine to make cry out my name in ecstacy whenever I so choose.” I moaned at his words, pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts.

“I know you’re close again. Cum again for your prince so that everyone in the halls of Erebor know who you belong to.” He kissed me just as I came again, gripping my nails tight into his back, so tight he seemed to hiss in pain, but in a way that said he enjoyed it. After a few more thrusts I felt him cum deep within me and I moaned at the sensation as he gave a few more thrusts, riding out his own climax before collapsing next to me, both of us breathing heavy. I rolled over and found myself snuggling into his chest. I hadn’t really noticed before but he was incredibly warm, and his chambers were slightly cold. He wrapped a strong arm around me and kiss the top of my head, before pulling back the sheets and wrapping us both in a cocoon of warmth.

“Rest well, my princess. Tomorrow we announce our courtship to all of Erebor.” Kili said, and we fell asleep, both smiling at our new found love.

‘ibinê - my gem

rakl - precious, dear, darling

amrâl - My love


End file.
